Corrupting Sebastian
by Queenhopetheirin
Summary: Sebastian finds himself tied to a chair being teased by Isabela and Hawke. He has no idea why he is tied up or why Hawke is wearing Varric's shirt, all he wants to know is when the women will untie him so he can join in on the fun.


Sebastian groaned and tried to stretch, his hands refused to move. Where was he? All heard was heavy breathing and what sounded like kissing, but that was not right he had been at the Hanged Man with Anna and Isabella. He tried to open his eyes but there was something covering them. The heavy breathing intensified as the kissing continued.

"Hawke? Isabela? Is that you? What are you doing and why am I tied up?" Sebastian asked.

"Hear that Hawke, the pretty Chantry boy wants to know why we have tied him up, should we take off the blindfold?" Isabela asked with a husky voice.

"I don't know Isabela we put him in the blindfold so he would not have to watch us commit all the dirty sins we are planning," Anna's voice purred and then more kissing.

"Hawke, why do you have me tied up, where are we?" Sebastian asked irritated.

"The Hanged Man, you go got drunk; we wanted to make sure you were safe for the night." Isabela replied.

There was movement and the smell of exotic spices, Isabela's scent Sebastian noted, he was not wearing his armor because they had planned a friendly game of Wicked Grace with Varric. Instead he was wearing a heavy fabric pants and a cotton shirt in a dark blue that made his eye color stand out. It was something he would have picked before he joined the chantry, and right now he regretted the decision.

Someone pressed against him, the body shape was wrong for Hawke that much he could tell. The blindfold came off and Sebastian stared at the beautiful brown breasts in front of his face. Isabela was straddling him and her clothing was askew.

"Maker, though the darkness comes upon me, I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm. I shall endure. What you have created, no one can tear asunder." He chanted in his head. It was just enough to calm the erection he was fighting at bay.

"Isabela leave him alone, come back, we both know Sebastian is not interested in joining in." Anna said, and when Sebastian saw the state she was in all hope of keeping himself centered fled. Anna was wearing one of Varric's tunics; it was low cut plunging between her breasts. The shirt was both too big and too short.

"Maker, what are you two playing at? Why am I tied up?" Sebastian groaned as Isabela and Anna kissed, their lips mingled, and he groaned. He remembered his party days and both longed for and regretted the days this was normal.

The women seemed to forget him as Isabela kissed down Anna's chest nudging the tunic so one of her breasts stuck out through the neckline. His groin tightened as Isabela lapped at Anna's nipple. He tried to distract himself, how did he get in the chair? Did they drug him, was it in his ale? Sebastian's one vice he still allowed himself, one glass of Starkhaven ale with friends.

The distraction did not work and Anna moaned as Isabela swapped nipples. "Ladies, I do not understand why you are doing this." His erection was distracting and persistent, his pants strained against the girth.

Isabela stopped, "We had you blindfolded, you complained, you are attracted to us right? I thought you might like to watch me make love to her, so I slipped you something to relax you. Then Anna reminded me that drugging people is wrong, so we tied you up to keep you safe and blindfolded you." Isabela tugged the Tunic over Anna's head.

"We should stop." Anna offered but moaned as Isabela's mouth returned to Hawke's breast. "I am sorry Sebastian do you want us to stop."

Sebastian froze, he wanted more than anything for them to stop, he took his vow of Chasity to protect his family's name, they all died, and he was all that remained. Was he breaking his vows if he just watched? Sebastian watched Anna's small cloths slide down her body. "No Anna, don't stop." Sebastian choked out as Isabela's lay Anna so she was lying flat on her back, her legs spread so that her pussy was facing him. This was wrong, but he didn't care.

Sebastian tried to move his hands again; Maker if he could undo his pants to relieve the pressure, but the ache reminded him he was allowing himself to be led astray. Isabella lay across Anna kissing her, while the Rivaini woman's finger had found Anna's clit. Sebastian's tongue remembered how the nub would resist when he would lick at it. He never had a lover leave unhappy.

How he sat tied up, he could not relieve his own need. Isabella stopped kissing Anna and made eye contact with him. Sebastian blushed as the stunning rogue's finger dipped into Anna's heat. "If we untied you I would love for you to join us." Isabela said with a seductive wink.

"Maker preserve me, "Sebastian groaned out his pants couldn't get any tighter.

Sebastian tugged at his bindings as Anna lifted her hips grinding into Isabella's hand. She moaned as Isabela added two fingers stroking in and out. She was close, he wanted to kneel before her and take over Isabela's efforts. "Untie me Isabela, please."

"Soon," Isabella smiled and then Anna let out a sound that Sebastian remembered at his core, a woman satisfied. Sebastian moaned frustrated as Anna's muscles contracted through her stomach and then Isabel a leaned in and kissed her.

Anna sat up, her lips swollen from kissing Isabela, her face flush from orgasm. She slid off the bed and crawled over to him. "Did you enjoy the show?" She asked as she kissed his inner thigh.

"What are you doing Anna?" Sebastian groaned as she undid the fasteners on his pants. He lifted his bottom as she tugged on his pants.

"You don't wear small clothes?" Anna smiled up at him. "I will put my mouth on you, unless you want me to stop."

"Don't stop," Sebastian cried out, he heard that he was impressive compared to other men. His hands bound to the chair as she took his hard cock into her mouth. It had been too long, why did he vow to never do this again?

"Please Isabela, untie my hands," He begged. Sebastian wanted to run his fingers though Anna's hair as she licked up and down his cock.

"Don't you dare!" Anna giggled before wrapping her mouth around his cock. He bucked as she massaged his balls while she sucked and teased what she could get in her mouth. It had been too long since he let himself feel such pleasure and he tried not to be embarrassed as his balls contracted and he tried to distract himself with the Chant of Light, but Anna was too good and he shattered as he came. She jumped at first but did not stop teasing him until he relaxed.

Sebastian knew he should feel guilty, he remained tied to a chair but he didn't relief and satisfied were the emotions that came to mind. "Can someone untie me now?" He asked with a chuckle.

"If I untie you, you have to promise not to touch until we say you can." Anna said as she sat on his lap and leaned in kissed him for the first time that night. Her breasts were hot through his shirt. She pulled away and Isabela came with a knife.

"Remember no touching until we say so." Isabella said as she cut the ropes. Sebastian stayed sitting but took off his shirt.

Isabella also took off her clothing and then sat at the edge of the bed. She cocked an eyebrow and grinned as Anna knelt between her legs. Sebastian groaned as Anna lapped at Isabela's clit. The dark woman stroked the back of Anna's head as she gave the same care to Isabela as she had given to him.

He had not known that Anna was so well versed in oral sex he watched and he wanted to go burry himself into Anna and screw her while she made Isabela scream. All those years in the Chantry down the drain, but he did not care. Right now he was just waiting for his cue to join in. It came when Isabela nodded, he fell to his knees behind Anna.

He ran his hand down her spine over her fine bottom and to her pussy. She was hot and ready as he took his cock, already hard and slid it into her. His body sang as she pushed into him. Isabela moaned as the motion of Sebastian and Anna's sex changed how Anna licked at her.

"I want to watch," Isabela said. She pulled away and lay down on the bed. Anna grinned and put her body over Isabela's, her bottom in the air, for a minute he watched as the women licked and sucked at each other.

Unable to keep himself away he lifted Anna's hips away from Isabela's face and slid into her again. This time Isabela joined in, her fingers rubbed at Anna's clit as he pumped in and out. How Anna could stay focused on Isabela was beyond Sebastian's comprehension. He recited random chants to keep himself focused.

He pulled away as he felt himself tighten up again, a deep breath and then he tapped Anna's bottom. She looked up over her shoulder and smiled. He laid down on the bed next to Isabela and Anna climbed onto him. She took Sebastian's Cock and slid it into her once again. He smiled as she bounced up and down on him.

"What about me?" Isabela frowned and then straddled his head. The women kissed as he took advantage of his position and took over for Anna, his tongue found her clit and licked up and down. Sebastian pulled her closer. Both women's moans mixed together like music he made himself forget, but not any longer.

Sebastian lost himself licking and sucking at Isabella, when he felt something he missed more than he realized, Anna tightened around him her moans of completion triggered Isabela's. Her clit pulsated against his tongue and her cries triggered Sebastian, he bucked one last time as both women relaxed. Isabela rolled off him and Anna collapsed against his chest.

"Do you forgive me for tying you up?" Anna asked.

"Maker yes I do," Sebastian said. "I no longer can serve the Chantry."

"Good," Isabela laughed, Anna rolled to one side of Sebastian and put her head on his smooth chest. Isabela took the other side, the three of them covered with a sheet basked in the afterglow of their evening.

"They kept up the relationship until Fenris and Anna got together a couple years later. Fenris suspected nothing and their relationship was loving and solid. Sometimes Sebastian and Isabela still get together and test their flexibility." Varric said smiling when Cassandra smacked him.

"Damn it Varric Sebastian is a pious man who would not sleep with Isabela and Hawke behind Fenris' back." Cassandra said and then made a sexy noise he took for disgust.

"Seeker, what do you want from me? We have been at this for hours, perhaps a break and dinner and some sleep and I will remember more relevant details." Varric smiled trying to charm his captor.

"Fine we will call it a night, but if you are not more honest tomorrow I will make sure balls are the last thing you think of." Cassandra walked away.

"Oh you want a story without balls? Did I tell you about the time Isabela, Hawke, and Merril went to the wounded coast together for a picnic?" Varric laughed when Cassandra turned back and leaned over him.

"Don't even start Dwarf, Maker's breath I need a bath." Cassandra left in storm. Varric's laugh followed.


End file.
